GOTU (Ch 9: Attack on Saint Aegolius
Chapter 9:Attack on Saint Aegolius&A Sudden Betrayal "Mumble."Gloria waddled to him,holding his flipper."I want to come with you on this." "No Gloria...Stay out of this!" "Why?" "You don't deserve to face whatever is coming." "What about YOU!I don't want YOU to face it!"Mumble stared speechless as Gloria said that,She gasped and realized what she did."I am sorry Mumble,I just wanted to come and experience an adventure." "It's alright,I just want you to be safe."The two emperors hugged in forgiveness,Elle and Jordan waddled back to the classroom. Sad that they were going to have to leave their children."It won't be for long Collin and Holly I promise."Both the adults said as they settled the chicks on the ground. "Can't you stay longer?" "Sorry kids,We have to go through this."The two chicks stared in sadness,as the two left."Hey Collin,Holly...don't feel bad. At least we got Uncle Lance,Uncle Ridge and Uncle Atticus staying with us."Evan looing at the three adults as he stated. A few minutes later Everyone was onboard Jack's helicopter headed to southwest."So Jack,what's the plan?" "I am flying you over there since it is a long way,based on how far Soren told me it was."After a few hours of flying past the Barrens. The ground became solid rock below them,Jack saw a canyon stretched all about. "This is Saint Aegolius."Soren said over his helmet."Another human opened the side door to the outside. The flying machine hovered over the ground by a few feet. "May our souls fly freely over Ga'hoole." Everyone from the helicopter jumped and flew or swam."Good luck guys...be safe out there...Over and out."Jack turned the helicopter away returning to the Independence. The owls fapped their wings while the penguins swam deep into the Canyons. "So Erik...what do you think what will be waiting for us when we get there?" "Well whatever the Pure ones have...we are just going to have to. "Owls!Up high!"Twilight called from above."We'll take care of them...You guys continue to move forward." The main characters continued down towards more cliffs until they came to what looked like the entrance of a cave. Mumble gave instructions to everyone."Alright let's split up...the Whiskered Screeches will listen to Nyra and Ifghar's conversations. "Does that mean all of them?" "Yes!All of them...Erik,Gloria and I will try to find out what are the pure ones hiding in this place. Jess,Elle,Jordan and Flora will help with destroying this place after we are done. Pixy,Davis and everyone else are free to help with whatever the feel doing." "Alright lets go." Analysis,Jenny,Connor along with the whiskered screech owls sneaked around rocks and corners,avoiding guards who were passing by. Until they heard one of the Nyras talking."Can't you believe how your future self talk,I mean he seems to change subjects every once in a while." The heroes knew that Nyra(3) was talking to the younger Ifghars."It seems that our little brother's relationships aren't going too well."Ezylryb(1) remarked. "We both know...that is why we plan to change the way we then." As they all continued to hear them talk,Connor yelled."Over here!" Analysis looked at Connor."Connor!How could you!"Analysis saw Alissa,Jenny and the four Whiskered owls were sound asleep on the floor,To make matters worse Guards were coming for the snowy owls."Sorry for this Bro."Analysis only saw Connor stick a needle into him. Meanwhile Mumble,Gloria,Erik and Bo stumbled into one of the storage rooms."Great Guin!Look at this!" Battle Claws and Daggers littered the floor,ready for battle."If all these are used to attack the Ga'hoole tree again,this is enough to not only take it over but kill almost everyone in it."Gloria called from a few feet away."Um Erik!Mumble!You might want to see this..."Mumble and Erik went to Gloria and Bo,who pointd to another storage room."No!This can't be!" Just then Nyra(3) came in from the entrance."Pure ones!Lets get out of here!"Jess,Elle,Jordan,Flora,Pixy and Davis were just finishing with the explosives when they all saw Mumble and the others waddling pass them."Guys!Run!" "Run from wha..."All the nine penguins waddled as fast as they could to the exit. However around the corner,Connor flew down and blocked them from the exit."Connor!What in the Great Guin!" "Sorry about this guys." Connor struck all of them with sleeping darts."Connor!Why!"Erik said weakly before falling asleep. Back to the outside,Soren was looking about. Waiting for the main group to come out,Digger called from a few meters away."Soren!We have to go now!Night is falling!" Soren knew that if he didn't fall back soon,more pure ones would arrive which would be too much for them to handle. Everyone was struggling to keep up."Alright Everyone lets return to the tree."The Band and the rest of the Guardians retreated to the northeast. As the owls retreated,a human overlooked the Canyons smiling,"Great...Now that the Guardians are gone,I can go down and greet my former enemies." Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers